Daisuke Kusuriya
'''Daisuke Kusuriya' (薬屋 大助 Kusuriya Daisuke) is one of the main protagonists of the series. He goes under the alias "Kakkō" (かっこう, lit. Cleridae) and is the host to a Mushi of the same name. Appearance : His dark hair is so long that it reaches his eyebrows. : During his work for SEPB, he wears a combat outfit that was created from the fusion of tree resin and strengthened fibers, and a pair of boots that is made up of a soft metal that reaches all the way to his knees. On top of this outfit, he puts on an unexpectedly light weighted pitch black coat that is said to be capable of withstanding extreme temperatures of up to a several hundred degrees, although it does not look like it. In addition, he dons a pair of goggles that are created from the fusion of a soft metal and rubber. The goggles are large enough to completely cover the eyes, and all the way up to the forehead and ears. Inside the goggles is a pair of lenses which prevents people from being able to clearly see the wearer's eyes. Another piece of equipment is an automatic revolver sheathed inside a holster and placed inside the huge coat, as well as a pair of gloves made of leather. Biography : Years prior to the start of the story, Daisuke shot Shiika's Mushi, and promised her to make her dream come true. However, he does not seem to realize that Shiika was the girl he made the promise to. He has a sister named Chiharu, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. His wish is to find a place to belong, since his parents abandoned him. : Daisuke joined SEPB under the alias of Kakkō during three seasons before the start of the main story, during spring. He was assigned to the Inspector squad whose main tasks are maintaining surveillance on marked Hosts. Mushi : Kakkō is a First-Class, Kashu-Type Mushi. It can synchronize with Daisuke's gun and his body, increase the range and power of the gun and grant him super human strength, speed and durability. It is hinted that the more powerful he makes the bullet, the more his dreams or energy is drained. In action, its feelers begin to fuse with Daisuke's body tearing the arm and shoulder parts of the coat apart from within; On his right arm, green and black patterns can be seen. Trivia * He claims one of his hobbies is astrological observation.Episode 01 * His phone ringtone is a song by a band named "Crawling Life". * Daisuke enjoys the winter season. Even though it is quite cold, he likes the feeling of the cold air, since being able to feel the cold is a sign of him being alive, and as long as he thinks about withstanding the cold, it proves that he still had the will to live on. Quotes * "I really lost to your hunger... Just how much of my dream do you intend on eating before you are satisfied? - Daisuke to his Mushi (Light Novel: Volume 01, Chapter 2.01) * "I don't know what I should do anymore. I want to help you, hoping that you can smile from the bottom of your heart. And my selfish request... I want to stay by your side. But I know, if I stay around you, I will hurt you. I'm lost... I... I don't know whether I should stay by your side or not, even going as far as forcing you right now... but I just... I just want to be together with you." - Daisuke to Shiika (Light Novel: Volume 01, Chapter 3.02) Mushi-Uta Bug: * "Even in such a stupid world, there are people who want to live on, even if they have to sacrifice others in order to do so. There are also those of don't want to be sacrificed and merely live their lives in hiding... It's just that... Those who want to live on despite being hated... despite their hands being tainted— are even more in number. A person who believes that it is acceptable to die... their deaths have no value at all." - Daisuke to Arisu during their first meeting (Mushi-Uta Bug: Volume 01, Chapter 01) * "An inspector and the target being watched must act like they don’t have any relationship; this is a rule, didn’t I tell you that before?" - Daisuke to Arisu upon his start of surveillance (Mushi-Uta Bug: Volume 01, Chapter 01) References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mushi Hosts